


More

by brooke1478



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooke1478/pseuds/brooke1478
Summary: Continuation of Normero's first time
Relationships: Norma Bates/Alex Romero
Kudos: 7





	More

I woke with a moan, feeling warm lips brushing softly against the base of my spine. My consciousness slowly returned to me as I remembered why I was naked, in my bed, with Alex hovering above me.   
Just a few hours ago, our marriage had been fake. Now I had no idea where we stood. But with his lips brushing along the length of my naked back, I had a feeling we were now more than friends.   
It was still dark outside, the moon the only source of light in the room. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was just after midnight.   
My back arched, fingers clutching the sheets below me as his tongue traced up the length of my spine. Something was different. I was different. It was as though I was watching myself from above, my body being taken over with pleasure at just the simple feeling of his lips against me.   
His low groan reverberated deep as I felt his hands claw at my hips. He was hard and ready, arms shaking with the effort of holding himself above me. I felt a rush of wet anticipation pool between my legs, my breath coming out in shallow pants.   
He had an effect on me that no one else would ever match. I wanted him with a hunger I didn’t understand. Every molecule of my being cried out for his touch, his lips against mine, fingers digging into my flesh as he sunk deep inside me. I had hoped that our first time would satiate the hunger I felt for him, but it only made it stronger.  
His lips climbed higher, sliding up over my shoulder blade, teeth sinking into the curve of my neck. I reached back to clutch his head, fingers tangling in his thick black hair to hold him there. His cock lay hard and heavy against the curve of my ass and I pushed back against him, rolling my hips in tiny circles.   
He growled against my skin, hand guiding my head around so he could press his lips against mine. I sighed into his mouth as he pushed against me, my sex wet and throbbing as I waited for him to take control of my body.   
“Turn around,” he whispered against the shell of my ear. I shivered, rolling over and reaching around to drag my nails sharply down his back. He winced, glaring down at me in mock disapproval, a slight smile in his eyes. I laughed, stretching up to take his bottom lip between my teeth and bit down too hard.   
He groaned, sucking his lip into his mouth to soothe the sting and knelt above me. Grasping my ankles, he dragged my legs apart, his nails lightly scratching up the insides of my thighs. I moaned at the sensation, twisting under him to close my legs again, suddenly feeling too vulnerable. Too exposed.   
His gaze met mine and I could tell he was concerned. I knew he was only a few seconds from questioning me and I couldn’t stand to ruin this moment with my momentary discomfort. He would never hurt me and he would never push me further than I wanted to go. I knew that.  
So I closed my eyes, relaxing back against the bed and raised my knees to open around his hips. He shuffled down the bed before pressing his lips gently against the top of my knee, his hands gliding over the front of my thighs. I sighed, vaguely aware of my own hands kneading my breasts. His breaths came quickly against my flesh as his lips brushed slowly up my thigh. I writhed under him, nervous and excited all at once.   
This was another first for us. Last night had been rushed, desperate, both of us frantic to be connected. There wasn’t time for anything else. Hardly time to rid each other of our clothes before he was sinking into me. Now, he clearly wanted more. But his movements were too slow and the anticipation was building to quickly.  
“Alex,” I whined, my mouth running dry, face flushed as I waited for him to reach his target. And then his weight left me and I heard the flick of a switch beside my head. I opened my eyes to see that he had turned on the lamp. Before I could open my mouth to protest, he was back in place above me, lips crushing my own.   
All rational thought left me as I felt his fingers trail down my body, finding my sensitivity and rubbing gently. I broke off with a gasp, hands flying to his hair and tugging at it. He kissed a path along the column of my neck, the valley of my breasts; sucking at each nipple before continuing downwards.   
“Fuck,” I breathed, wildly turned on by his eagerness. Once his face was in position between my legs, he pulled back, his gaze focused on my center as he inserted a finger into me. My cheeks heated as I watched him examine me, and I wished he had kept the light off.   
His eyes met mine as he slowly pumped his finger into me before adding another. I was locked in his gaze, overwhelmed by the desire reflected in his eyes. No one had ever looked at me that way.   
And then his mouth was on me, lips closed tight around my clit, fingers still pumping in and out of me. It was the gentleness of his actions that had me almost coming right then and there. I wanted to scream, to pull at his hair or claw at the sheets. Instead, my head pushed back into the pillow and I let out a long sigh. He hummed, vibrating against my clit and I whimpered.   
“Yes,” I breathed as he sucked harder, curling his finger to rub against the rough spot inside me.  
“You taste so good,” he hummed against me before returning his tongue to my center. My breaths came in shallow pants as he brought me higher. I glanced down at his face and what I saw instantly pushed me over the edge. His eyebrows knitted together in pleasured agony as he licked and sucked at me. He was so sexy, it drove me wild.   
I screamed as my orgasm hit me like a train, waves of pleasure rolling out from my core through the length of my body. My fingers dug hard into his scalp as he continued to lick me. His pained groan spurred me on, my body jerking hard at each gentle stroke of his tongue. He released me as soon as my grip relaxed in his hair, climbing back up my body and settling his hips between mine. The weight of his cock rested against my center and I released a breathy moan.   
“Alex, please,” I begged. He chuckled and I opened my eyes to stare up at him, my chest heaving.  
“Please what?” He teased, his fingers brushing a few strands of hair away from my face.   
Rolling my eyes, I clutched his back, pulling him closer. My lips brushed his, eyes falling shut as I whispered, “You know what.”  
His tongue traced my lower lip before he kissed me firmly. “I want to hear it,” he said. I could taste myself on his lips and I pulled him in for another kiss, swirling my tongue into his mouth.  
My skin burned with anticipation and I couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped. I needed him. My pride long forgotten, I tugged him closer. This was one game I had no problem losing. “Fuck me,” I demanded, my tone much needier than I’d intended.   
His expression was suddenly serious, eyes wild with a new wave of lust. He stared deep into my eyes as he reached down, lining himself up with my entrance. He watched me carefully as he pushed inside. My muscles protested, sore from our last encounter and he froze when I winced, eyes scanning my face for further signs of distress.   
“Okay?” He questioned. I nodded immediately, a smile stretching across my face at his concern. I leaned up to kiss him as he slid deeper; his answering moan vibrating against my chest.   
We rocked together, setting an agonizingly slow pace until we both lost our rhythm. And then it was just our fitful breathing, our hands clutching at each other as we rode out the pleasure. We were quiet for a long while, laying side by side staring up at the ceiling and allowing our breathing to slow. He was the first to break the silence, turning onto his side to look at me.   
“You’re amazing,” he said with a smile, tracing his hand over my arm.   
I suddenly felt out of my depth, afraid of the intimacy I knew was coming. I knew how to fuck; had always been comfortable with that aspect. But I wasn’t sure how to do this next part.   
I turned onto my side, snuggling into his chest to hide my face. He wrapped me up immediately, pressing a kiss to my forehead. This embrace somehow felt more intimate than the sex. “You’re amazing too,” I sighed, pressing my lips to his chest. I wasn’t sure where we went from here so I decided to go with an honest approach. “Alex?” I began.  
“Mmm?” He hummed, sounding distracted as his lips brushed the top of my head.  
“I don’t really know how to do this kind of thing.”  
He pulled back slightly, his whole attention now focused on what I was saying. “What kind of thing?” He questioned gently, looking into my eyes.   
“This.” I waved a hand back and forth between our chests to emphasize my point. “This… friends with benefits thing.”  
He smirked, though his gaze showed something different. “Is that what this is?” He asked, his hand absentmindedly stroking my spine.   
“Isn’t it?” I continued, ignoring the pain in his eyes. I needed him to help me out.   
He released me, rolling onto his back and shaking his head slightly. He was quiet for a while, and I leaned up onto my forearm to see him better. He turned his head and scanned every inch of my face. I dropped my gaze to where my fingers stroked his chest, needing something to distract me from his questioning eyes.  
“I don’t want it to be,” he whispered. I met his gaze again. “I want it to be more,” he sighed, smiling softly at me. My chest tightened at his admission. Cheeks aching with the force of my smile as I leaned down to kiss his lips. His hands came up to hold my cheeks and he kissed me softly, reminding me of our first kiss.   
Pecking him lightly once more before I pulled away, I smiled. “Me too,” I said simply before climbing on top of him and kissing him deeply.


End file.
